Incursio Votum Origins: Soul of Desire preview
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: PREVIEW. Exactly what happened 800 years ago? How were the Greeed created in the first place? Why did the kingdom that OOO came from become lost to history? Why were the Purple Core Medals created in the first place, only to be sealed away? Why was Gara the Alchemist wanting to restart the world? Watch what happened through the eyes of Desiderare, the prototype.


I silently walked into the audience chamber, looking straight towards the throne that his majesty was sitting in. Paying absolutely no attention to the crowd of nobles that murmured amongst themselves, obviously about me, I kept moving forward before getting onto one knee and lowering my head in submission and humility once at the front of the throne.

"I am at your service, your majesty." I said in an autonomous voice as I stared at the ground.

"You and the others have outdone yourselves, Gara." the king praised the alchemist who stood beside his throne, smirking as he looked at me. "He is the first step towards my goal!"

"Are you sure about this?' the alchemist to the right asked me in concern.

I nodded. " I will not disobey my orders." I acknowledged before closing my eyes. " I'm ready."

He nodded before taking a blank silver coin before he threw it into my body. I winced in pain as I felt the unstable energy from the Medal resonating within my head as I winced. The cloaked man then pulled out a peafowl feather and plunged it into my heart. I didn't flinch as the feather was pulled into my body. I began feeling the energy starting to fade away. I then saw my chest begin to illuminate before both the silver coin and the feather simultaneously emerged from it and fell to the ground. The coin shattered into countless fragments upon landing onto the ground before dissolving into dust.

"Another failure…" the alchemist said disappointedly. " But we have made considerable progress… The Peafowl, or as called in my homeland, the Kujaku, is definitely one of them."

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" His majesty cried out furiously as he slashed one of the enemy soldiers with the long yellow Tora Claws that were folded out instantly. The tips tore through the armor like it was cloth and silenced the man forever. I only stood there stoically, watching the scene unfold before me.

"Hey, is something on your mind?" Kazari asked me while casually wrapping his right arm around my shoulders and looked at me.

"It's Ankh… I don't trust him… He sucks up to his Majesty's every command." I said to the feline based Greeed, frowning as I thought about the avian one. "Yet behind his back he speaks nothing but ill things about him. He's definitely up to something…"

" Most likely. You know how the Greeed are like. We crave something, and will do just about anything to make it a reality. But no matter how much we strive to fulfill it, we just can't." he explained before chuckling a bit. "Just like yourself, we're incarnations of desire. We can't help what we are."

I smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. I then turned my head and my eyes widened as I saw Gamel chase after a horse drawn carriage. The passengers in there were staring at him in fear as he held his arms out in an attempt to grab the carriage.

"GAMEL! YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" I cried out desperately before leaving the now laughing Kazari to pursue the bulky Greeed.

"All humanity cares about is fulfilling their selfish desires… destroying the land, killing each other over petty things like material goods, Not once giving a single thought to what the consequences are to their very actions…" Master Gara said in disgust before he turned his attention towards me. "As such, I must put my plan into motion…"

"Master Gara… You have gone too far…" I said while tightening my fists. " I can't allow you to proceed with it …"

"Why not? His Majesty was a prime example of what happens when Desire rules all." Gara said as he glared at me.

"I agree, The King betrayed us because of his goals, but I know that there are others who are not like him." I gritted my teeth as tears began swelling up in my eyes, blurring my eyesight slightly as they came to mind. " They showed me there was more to life than just following your desire…" I paused to wipe the tears away before I gave the alchemist a glare that showed my steeled resolve. "And for their sake, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you. Even if it means becoming a Demon of Desire as a result."

Gara only laughed before he turned into his inhumanoid form.

"Then show me your determination!" he declared before charging towards me.

_My very existence led to the creation of OOO._

The O-Medals…

Their power can bring absolute prosperity or absolute ruin.

_I was the catalyst for their creation…_

Gara…

The alchemist who became disgusted by humanity's desires.

_He was my creator…_

The King…

The man who would sacrifice anything to become a living god.

_I was the first step in making his goal a reality._

Ankh…

The first Greeed to be created.

_His actions were what caused the chain of events._

Kazari…

The Second Greeed who persuaded all the others except one to go against their creators…

_He was the one who I trusted more than anyone else…_

Uva…

The third Greeed to be created…

_The one that annoyed me because of his temper._

Gamel…

The childish Greeed who was the fourth to be created.

_I saw him as the little brother that I always wanted…_

Mezool…

The only Female Greeed who kept the peace between the six of us homunculi.

_She was the parent I never had…_

I am a homunculus, one who came before the Greeed but is also created by desire.

I am the sole witness of a forgotten time in history.

This is the story about the origins of the Original Multi-King, the rise of a kingdom, and its ruin.

I am known as Desiderare…

**Incursio Votum Origins: Soul of Desire**

_coming soon_


End file.
